


Your Princess Bride

by dentalhygienist



Category: Original Work
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Chastity Device, Desperate Arousal/Sexual Frustration, Dom/sub, Domestic Discipline, Exhibitionism, Experienced/Inexperienced, F/F, Humiliation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Second Person, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Smut Swap Treat, Spanking, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 15:49:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dentalhygienist/pseuds/dentalhygienist
Summary: You are a wicked queen who's taken an innocent princess as your bride.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tristesses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tristesses/gifts).



The day the betrothal contract is signed, the ambassador gives you a small lacquered box containing a key. You don’t give it much thought, assuming it’s to some property you’ll receive as part of his princess’s dowry. But when your maids undress your bride on your wedding night, you realize the cruel truth. 

Her kingdom has very restrictive rules about female sexuality, but you certainly didn’t expect them to keep their princess in a chastity belt. You beckon her closer so you can examine the device imprisoning her sex. What a wicked looking thing. It does not simply encircle her holes with rows of steel teeth. No, they weren’t content to simply keep her from being penetrated. The device also has a shield covering her clit completely, rendering her unable to receive stimulation. You’ll never understand the depraved depths people sink to in the name of virtue. At least you are honest about your dark desires. 

You pull her into your lap and pet her hair tenderly. She’s a pretty little thing, barely eighteen, and bred to please a king. Neither she nor anyone in that wretched little kingdom ever imagined she would be wed to a queen. 

But when the newly crowned king to their north began conquering and absorbing his smaller neighbors, their ambassador came begging you for protection. You could have just demanded tribute, but that wicked voice that sometimes whispers to you thought of a more appropriate symbol of their new relationship to you. 

The ambassador had been utterly shocked, and the king himself had written to you, begging you to reconsider. But you’d refused to accept anything less.

Now you have this little princess sworn to love and obey you, though the poor thing clearly has no idea what to expect from you. You kiss her gently. You caress her breasts. You suck on her lower lip and stroke her tongue with your own tongue, and you squeeze her breasts and tug on her nipples. You do this until she’s writhing in your lap, and you still don’t stop.

You slide your hand down her stomach to the chastity belt, reminding her of it. You abandon her mouth, and heave a regretful sigh. “You are so innocent, little princess. I cannot. We’ll wait.”

She looks confused momentarily, then desperate. “I’ve been told what to expect. My maid told me you’d have a wooden rod to use as a man would.”

You want to smile, but you feign gentle sympathy. “As one woman to another, I know you must be so frightened. We’ll wait until you are comfortable giving your body to me.”

You’re not letting her out of that chastity belt any time soon. It’s not something you would have done, but it was done and it would be a shame to let it go to waste. 

“But-” The poor thing clearly wants to tell you how ready she is for you to take her pussy, but she’s too well-bred to speak such things.

You put a finger across her lips. “Shh. Lie down. Go to sleep, you’ve had a long day.”

You find the key to her chastity belt and thread it onto a gold chain to wear around your neck. You urge your bride to sleep soundly before you exit the royal bedchamber and seek out your favorite serving wench to slake your lust. 

It becomes routine. Every evening you spend a good long while kissing and caressing your little wife, teasing her mercilessly, before leaving her desperately aroused and telling her you’re doing her a kindness.

“I know my duty,” she says, as close as she can come to begging you to fuck her. “I’m ready, Your Majesty.”

You haven’t told her to address you by your name. You don’t want her to. You enjoy every reminder of her - and her kingdom’s - total subservience. 

You are genuinely displeased when the maids you’ve assigned to her report that she’s been asking them why you never married a man and had children. You fuck men sometimes for sport, but you never wanted to share your power with one, and the thought of being pregnant disgusts you. You have many cousins with many children, and you will pick the best of them to inherit your throne.

You explain this to her that evening, and she apologizes profusely, her doe eyes brimming with tears. 

She’s alone in a foreign kingdom, and it isn’t unreasonable of her to turn to her maids to answer her questions. Even the questions themselves are natural to have. You forgive her, but that doesn’t stop you from using her sense of wrongdoing and her desire to return to your good graces. 

You beckon her into your lap and give her a sweet kiss. “I know you meant no harm, little princess. But if I let this pass unchastened, I would be doing you a disservice.”

She bows her head.

You arrange her on her stomach over a stack of pillows, raising her ass to present a nice target. You spank her with your hand at first, and she bears it well. But you won’t be satisfied until you break her composure. 

You ring the bell to summon a maid, and two of them come. They stare at your princess wife with unsympathetic smirks.

“Bring me her hairbrush,” you order. It’s a wickedly calculated choice. You want her to be reminded of this spanking every time her maid brushes her hair. 

The maids cannot leave until you dismiss them. You don’t dismiss them. You let them remain and watch as you use the hairbrush to paddle the princess. You beat her ass and thighs, but you’re sure it’s the humiliation, not the pain, that makes her sob. 

You hand the hairbrush back to a maid and then dismiss them both, winking at the one who’ll be getting a visit from you later. You cuddle your little wife and whisper comfort.

“I’m sorry I had to do that,” you lie to her. 

She cries her heart out before falling asleep in your arms. You almost feel sorry for her. 

She’s as timid as a mouse the next few days, but you’re extra kind to her and she grows to trust you again. 

You don’t give her any advance notice when you decide to take her virginity. You kiss and caress her like any other night, and she doesn’t even notice when you unlock the chastity belt, not until you urge her out of it. You relish how eager yet afraid she looks. 

Your first taste of her untouched pussy is so divine, you almost moan along with her. You eat her like she has ambrosia between her legs. She utters the sweetest moans as her pleasure builds.

You stop right before she can climax. You kiss her mouth so she can taste herself. And then you ask her, “Are you ready to consummate our marriage, little princess?”

She nods.

The dildo you’ve chosen for her first is not the largest in your collection, but it’s not the smallest either. She looks apprehensive as you strap on the harness. 

You want to mash her face into the mattress while you pound her from behind, but later. You have to watch her face while her precious virginity is taken by a fancy wooden stick. 

“Raise your legs in the air and spread them as wide as you can,” you order her.

You enjoy her blush of humiliation as she presents her pussy for penetration. You settle yourself between her legs and guide the tip of your dildo to her entrance. You push in slowly, savoring the emotions that cross her pretty face as she’s invaded deeper and deeper. 

“How do you feel?” you ask her curiously. 

“It doesn’t hurt,” she replies, seemingly surprised at the lack of pain.

You do feel sorry for the poor thing at that, so you refrain from hammering her brutally like you really want to. There’ll be other nights for that. Tonight, you plow her gently.

You don’t stop even after you begin to tire. You’re determined to master her pussy and leave her with no doubt as to who it belongs to. You stroke her clit and take her to the brink of orgasm again.

And, again, you stop before she can reach the peak. 

You pull out and unbuckle the harness. You take her into your arms and give her a chaste kiss. She looks frustrated, but she snuggles into your embrace like a loving wife. No doubt she’s happy to have the chastity belt off. 

You can’t wait to see her reaction when you put it back on her in the morning.


End file.
